


You Have Heart

by Nekoamamori



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: Soulmate AU where the first words you hear your soulmate say are tattooed on your skin.  The reader has the words "You have heart" tattooed on her and learns what those words mean when it's Loki who says them.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 95
Kudos: 439





	1. Chapter 1

_You have heart_

You looked at the black words that appeared to be tattooed on your arm.Everyone had such marks.They were the first words you would hear from your soulmate.Some people’s were written in childish scrawls, those people met their soulmate when they were children.Some were written in adult writing.As was yours.The words on your arm were written in an elegant masculine hand, looking almost like calligraphy. 

You still hadn’t met your soulmate yet.The words were still dark and black on your skin. Most of your friends had found theirs by now, but not you. 

You also had long ago noted the strange words.Soulmate tattoos tended to fall into two categories.The first were standard greetings, though you usually saw those on the older generations.Then people started figuring out that they could more easily identify their soulmate if they greeted every stranger with a weird phrase before they began the proper greeting.So those became the second category of tattoos. 

It wasn’t surprising to see people with things like movie quotes, random exclamations, things about purple unicorns, or ‘the sky is orange’, or “I wonder if fish get thirsty”.One poor girl had “I can’t believe Dumbledore died” on her arm and cried when she first read Harry Potter and already knew that Dumbledore was going to die even in the first book, years before the sixth one had been written.

You were pulled from your thoughts by your phone ringing.Who the fuck called anyone anymore?You grabbed your phone and looked at the display.At least it wasn’t your mom, who was one of the few people who actually called. You didn’t feel like talking to her today.Instead, it was your best friend.You pressed the green answer button and lifted the phone to your ear.“Hey Soph,” you greeted and started to pace your apartment.You never could just sit still while on the phone.

“We’re going to see the movie today, right?You promised!” Sophie replied.She was always like that, always starting conversations like she was already in the middle of it. 

You hesitated and paced a couple more steps.“I… don’t know, Soph…” you hedged.“Isn’t seeing a movie about real people who are still living kinda weird?” You asked her.She’d been begging you for months to see the Avengers movie with her when it came out.She was obsessed with the team, as was pretty much everyone in the known world after the Battle of New York. 

“They’re superheroes,” she reminded you.Again.“Besides, we were all there and the actors are _hot_.Please? You promised!” she begged.The movie had come out that day and you knew she was desperate to see it. 

You sighed heavily into the phone.“Fine, but you owe me,” you told her.

“I’ll buy the tickets.And I’ll owe you a favor if the movie is bad,” she promised and you could hear the grin in her voice at winning.“I’ll text you the details,”

“You already bought the tickets, didn’t you?” You asked, rolling your eyes.

“Months ago!” She agreed and cheerfully hung up. 

You couldn’t help laughing at your friend’s antics and went to find something to wear to go see a movie in.You chose jeans, and on a whim, one of your Avengers T-shirts.You had to admit to yourself that you were just as obsessed with the superheroes as the rest of the world.

Soph texted you the movie information while you were changing.You texted her back ‘You’re also buying me popcorn’

‘Fair’

At least she was being reasonable. 

She hadn’t found her soulmate yet either, which was why the pair of you hung out so much together.People had a tendency to pair off with their soulmates, or other couples, once they found them.Which got to be more and more lonely for those of you without your soulmates as you got older.Dating… wasn’t really a thing after you experimented a little in high school and college.Most people waited until they found their soulmate, anything else seemed like either… a waste of time or practice. 

You weren’t cruel enough to do either to another person. 

You grabbed your purse and headed out to meet up with Soph.The theater was only a few subway stops from your apartment, but the weather was decent, so you decided to save the money and just walk it. 

Plus, you would walk past the Avengers tower as you did.You couldn’t help feeling the allure of the place.You always felt drawn to it, though you didn’t know why.There was nothing for you there.The Avengers lived there when they were in town.Not much else was known about the place as it wasn’t open to the public.Still, you were drawn there.Drawn to the slim chance of seeing the jet coming or going, or Iron Man or Thor flying. 

You kept your distance, though.The tower was no place for someone like you.You had no powers, no abilities.You were just… a normal girl. 

You glanced at the tower as you passed by that day too and saw nothing going on.Though there was a fairly fresh Bifrost circle in the grass outside the tower.Thor was back, it seemed.You shook your head and kept walking so you wouldn’t be late meeting up with Soph. 

When you arrived at the theater, you saw the huge crowd waiting for the movie and looked around for Soph.She was at the concessions stand getting your popcorn and drinks.You made your way through the crowd to get to her.“This place is packed,” you greeted her and took the drinks from her, letting her carry the giant popcorn you would share through the movie. 

“It’s opening weekend,” she replied easily.“Glad I got our tickets early.C’mon,” she said brightly and led you to the theater and your seats.They were great seats. 

“Did you preorder these or something?” You asked when you were settled. 

She nodded “Yeah, the second tickets went on sale.I wanted to make sure we could see it opening night,” she replied with a grin.“I know you’re just as obsessed with the team as I am,”

“You know me too well,” you grumbled with a blush. 

She laughed “I’ve only known you since the first grade,” she teased you.You laughed and shoved her playfully as the theater was quickly filling up around you.

You settled into your seat and started munching on popcorn while you watched the previews.You still weren’t sure what to think about the actual movie, and hoped it did the battle justice.You’d heard that Thor and the team were heavily involved in making sure the events depicted were accurate.You were about to find out.

The movie started and you watched with interest at the opening.This part of the story you didn’t know.The explanation of the Tesseract, then the events in the SHIELD base where they were studying it.The portal opened and Loki appeared on the screen.

You had to admit to yourself that the actor playing him was as hot as Soph had promised.That was a good sign. 

Then he spoke.His accent was beautiful, almost British, but with a deeper, more regal tone to it. 

But that wasn’t what made your heart stop.

Or what drew your gasp. 

The character’s, no not character, it was Loki, Loki was a real person.And his first words in the movie were to Agent Barton while he held him in place.“You have heart,”

The same words that were on your arm.

The same words that now glowed with the soulmate bond being activated.They flashed with power, then the glow faded.Suddenly, the words were no longer black, but looked like they were now tattooed in emerald ink with gold speckled into it. 

_You have heart_

Your soulmate was Loki?Maybe it was just the actor? 

But no, you knew in your very being what that glow, what the colors and the words, what all of it meant.

Your soulmate was Loki, prince and god of Asgard.

Oh gods.

What was going to happen to you now?


	2. Chapter 2

You looked up in shock and saw that the entire theater was looking at you.The flash of power had been brighter than you thought to draw everyone’s attention away from the action on the screen.But it wasn’t every day that someone became the soulmate of an Avenger.Or worse, the soulmate of Loki.Loki was supposed to be the villain, wasn’t he?

No, the news and the team had made it clear that Loki had been under mind control during the battle. Loki wasn’t a villain, he’d just been made to do terrible things. 

That didn’t stop your shock at the flash of power from your tattoo. Or the rest of the theater’s.The whispers started almost immediately.The tattoos sometimes did weird things when they were activated, when the soulmate had been found.Changing colors was frequent.Some people reported a buzzing, fiery, or cold sensation.There were reports of a flash of light. 

Usually, it wasn’t quite so flashy. 

You glanced at the words on your arm again, still in disbelief.There was no denying it, though, the words had changed from black to emerald green with gold sparkles throughout the letters. 

_You have heart_

You hadn’t expected the words to be said in the manner they had been. 

Would he even believe you? 

There was no way a god would want someone like you for a soulmate.

Soph was looking over at you with her mouth hanging open.“Did-?” She couldn’t even form a sentence.Her eyes went to the tattoo on your arm, which was still glowing faintly.That definitely wasn’t normal.Her eyes went wide.Neither of you had known why _those_ would be the first words you heard your soulmate say.

Now you knew.

Fuck.

What were you going to do?

The entire theater was still whispering and you realized that moments had passed, if that.They were all still staring at you and you wanted to vanish and get away from all of their stares.But of course that wasn’t going to happen.The best you could hope for was everyone deciding it wasn’t interesting anymore and going back to the movie. 

After the movie, you could figure out what to do with this new development. 

And try to come up with something to say to Loki.

But… that would never happen.There was no way a no one like you was going to get to the Avengers, get them to believe you that you were Loki’s soulmate because you’d heard this line spoken in the movie, or get them to care or help you.There was also no chance Loki would want you as a soulmate. 

You were doomed to being alone, your soulmate found but not reciprocated.It was very rare for the soulmate bonds to be rejected, for soulmates to never be found, but it _did_ happen on occasion.And there seemed to be little to no hope that you would actually meet yours in person.

You tried to focus your attention back on the movie.Maybe if you looked at it hard enough, everyone would stop staring at you and return their attention back to the movie. 

For a moment, you thought it was going to work.

For one single moment.

Then the moment was ruined by the shimmer of green magic at the front of the auditorium.Two figures appeared there and you could see them clearly as the green shimmer faded away.There was no denying who the two men were.Especially since one of them was still on the giant screen behind them.

Thor and Loki. 

The two brothers couldn’t be more different, Thor hulking, blond, and bearing his trademark hammer.Loki was slimmer, though no less muscled and raven haired. Both were dressed in their armor with their capes of red and green. 

“Brother, why are we here?” Thor boomed, drawing any eyes that hadn’t already been on the pair.There were very few pairs of eyes that hadn’t been on them.Most everyone was taking out their cameras now to take pictures of the pair showing up in the middle of the Avengers movie screening.Thor seemed surprised that Loki had teleported him here.You hadn’t even known Loki was on the realm.Last you had heard, he had been taken back to Asgard to face punishment for a crime that wasn’t his fault. 

So why was he here on Earth? And why was he here now in this movie theater?

“You saw my tattoo light up.She’s here somewhere, Thor.I have to find her,” Loki replied in what sounded like a panicked snarl.Her.He wanted to find his soulmate.Fuck.Not her. _You_.He was _desperate_ to find you.You heard what sounded like disbelief in his voice, like he hadn’t believed that he would have a soulmate.

“And you brought me along because…?” Thor asked as he scanned the staring crowd.All eyes and cameras were on the brothers.The whispers were back and louder than ever and not a single person was paying attention to the movie, which kept playing in the background.“And how do you know she’s here anyway?”

“I put a spell on the tattoo centuries ago to make sure I would know when it was activated.And I brought you along because the mortals like you better, oaf.I did not wish to start a panic.Now stop scaring them and help me look for her-“ Loki growled at his idiot brother.The pair were definitely brothers with how they interacted. 

“Oh shit.It’s real…” Soph said from beside you, her eyes wide with shock.You were sure your expression was just as shocked and stumped. 

You nodded dumbly.You had no idea what to say.Or what to do.Not only were you Loki’s soulmate….somehow… but he was here and was looking for you.It was only a matter of time before…

His eyes rose up the rows of seats and caught on you and the glowing mark on your arm.You still weren’t sure what to do.Or what to say.How did you greet a strange god?How did you greet your soulmate?

You forgot your phrase.You’d come up with a stupid phrase to greet any stranger you came across, as everyone did.You couldn’t remember what it was at the moment.Whatever it was wouldn’t have been appropriate for meeting _this_ soulmate.Nothing you could say would be appropriate for meeting a god.

So what were you going to say?

Loki’s eyes lit on you and he strode with his patented murder strut up the aisles toward you and Soph.You had to come up with something to say.And fast.


	3. Chapter 3

You weren’t even paying attention to the packed theater staring at you.Not when Loki was murder-strutting his way up to you.Thor hadn’t moved.He was still standing in front of the movie screen.His eyes were on you as well.

You should have been afraid of Loki murder-strutting up the stairs to reach your row.Really, any sane person would have been, but you’d never claimed to be sane.You were also still awed that Loki was your soulmate and he was coming to find you.That he actively _wanted_ to find you. 

The people in your aisle lowered their footrests as he strode down the aisle, or otherwise made sure they were out of his way.No one would get in the way of the god on a mission.He didn’t seem angry, but he was _definitely_ on a mission to get to you and you saw in his eyes, in the set of his shoulders, that nothing would get in the way of that goal.

The first thing you noticed was how tall he was.Sure, he’s seemed tall in the news footage, but it was one thing to know that on an intellectual level and another thing to see it in real life.You had to look up at him when he got close.His eyes were a startling emerald, currently bright with excitement and… hope.There was hope in his eyes, hope that he’d finally found his soulmate after centuries of looking.

He reached forward and took your hand, lifting it so he could see the glowing words on your arm.His hand was cold in yours, but soft and gentle, tentative, as if he was afraid that you would break or vanish if he touched you. You noticed that he was wearing full sleeves and gauntlets. 

Fuck.

There was no way to cheat and see what words you were _supposed_ to say.Not that you would have done that.It was cheating.It was an idle thought. The words were preordained.If Loki really was your soulmate, no matter what you said, they would be the words on his arm.

You looked up into his eyes and got lost there.You knew he was handsome, but there were no words in English that you could string together to describe his beauty.It was an otherworldly beauty, especially in his eyes.He was a god and that was evident in his looks, his slim, but muscled body, pale perfect skin, gorgeous emerald eyes, totally kissable lips, chiseled cheekbones, long braidable raven hair. 

Kissable lips.

Definitely kissable lips.

“Oh gods, it really _is_ you,” you said in awe.Those words were stupid.Your brain was stupid.But that’s all you could think of at the moment.It really _was_ Loki and he really _was_ here to meet you.

Loki’s eyes widened in shock and you realized from that expression that what you had said matched the words tattooed on his arm, even though you couldn’t see the words at the moment to confirm.Your suspicion was confirmed by the flash of power in his tattoo.You could practically _feel_ the power as it flared between you, seemed to connect you somehow. 

You’d heard of such things before, of course.A lot of times couples shared traits when the soulmate was found.Usually, it was something like native languages being exchanged, or suddenly being able to play an instrument that your soulmate can. 

This felt… different.

“That is not how I imagined those words being said, my dear,” Loki said with a smirk of amusement on his face.Loki lifted your hand to his lips and kissed your knuckles.“I like your version much better than the way I heard it in my head all these centuries.”You thought over your words again at what he said and realized that without the inflection, he must’ve thought that he would be rejected.He hadn’t read it as ‘it really _is_ you’ but instead as ‘it really is _you_ ’.As if being with Loki were a punishment or a horrible fate.His expression softened and he reached to cup your cheek in an awed, loving gesture.“I have been waiting for you a long, long time, my soulmate,” he said softly, his voice was like honey, accented, courteous, and perfect.He smirked and pulled you closer, wrapping his arm possessively around your waist, ignoring your squeak of surprise.He looked over your head to where Thor was standing in front of the screen watching the pair of you.“Take care of things here, will you, brother dear?” He asked far too pleasantly.He was up to something and you and Thor both knew it.Why else would he call Thor ‘brother dear’?

No one was that nice to their sibling unless they were up to something.

“Loki…” Thor said warningly, placatingly.He held up a hand to stop whatever Loki was up to.

But it was too late.

Far too late.

Loki’s magic wrapped around the pair of you in a shimmer of green.You saw Sophie jump to her feet as it did, her shock finally subsiding at Loki’s magic around you.“Y/N!” She called and reached out a hand for you.

Before you could even think to do anything, the world fell away from you, going black for a moment.Loki’s grip on you tightened.When you blinked again, you found yourself in a huge well-lit room with too many windows, a giant TV, a bunch of couches and comfy chairs and coffee and end tables.There was a dining room and a kitchen in view as well as an elevator.

You swayed when you reappeared and Loki steadied you, holding you safely against his chest.“Easy, _drotning_ ,” he said gently, soothingly.It was far more gentle than you’d expect from the god of mischief.

“What-?” You asked, unable to form proper words as you focused on the room swirling around you and the funny black spots in your vision. 

“Teleporting is difficult the first time.It’ll pass in a moment,” he promised and continued to hold you in his safe, strong arms.

His words were true and you got your feet under you a moment later.You stepped out of his grip and looked up at him, shocked, confused, and more than a little angry that he’d apparently teleported you out of the theater.

He gave you a placating look.“My apologies, _drotning_.I wished for us to speak more privately than in a theater packed with mortals.It wasn’t safe there,” he explained gentlyYou saw a spark of worry in his eyes and realized that it wasn’t for you leaving him, or being angry with him, but for your safety. 

The entire theater had seen you claimed by the god of mischief.By a god who had sparked the battle of New York, even though it wasn’t by his own choice. 

“Where are we?” You demanded.It was the first thing you could think of.And it seemed important at the moment.Even if you had no way of contacting Soph, or getting your stuff from the theater.Or leaving wherever this was…

This was not at all how you’d planned on meeting your soulmate.

Loki gave you a polite, courteous, smile and gestured to the room around you.“Welcome, _drotning_ , to the Avengers Tower,”


	4. Chapter 4

You looked around the room with fresh eyes, though you were understandably overwhelmed by everything that was going on.“This is really the Avengers’ tower?” You asked the first stupid question that came to your mind.Your mind was reeling and trying desperately to keep up with everything that was going on.It was failing.Miserably. 

But you saw the skyline from the windows of the tower and recognized the view.You also saw familiar things lying around the common room you were standing in: Clint’s quiver of arrows, a Jarvis interface screen that was open to Jarvis, Cap’s shield in the corner, a couple of guns on the coffee table that looked like they were in the middle of being cleaned.It definitely looked like the team lived there. 

You looked up at Loki again, sure your eyes were wide. Your heart felt like it was going too fast as was your breathing.Was this what hyperventilating felt like?

Loki gave you a gentle look.“Breathe, drotning,” he said gently.“Focus on me,” his voice was a purr, but was no less an order and you couldn’t help obeying, focusing your breathing on his.Slowly, as you breathed together, your heart rate slowed and your mind started to calm.“Better?” He asked when you were calm again.

You nodded and gave him a sheepish look. “Yes.Sorry,”

Loki’s smile was gentle and… awed.It was as if… as if he’d never thought he would find his soulmate.“I understand, drotning.It’s a lot to find one’s soulmate.Then to be teleported to the Avengers’ Tower of all places… Trust me, I understand,”

He was a lot different than you expected.Much more gentle and caring. 

“I have waited a thousand years to find you, drotning,” he continued.That could definitely explain why he was being so kind and gentle.He was in just as much awe as you were. 

“For me?But I’m just…” you were a no one.You had no skills, no abilities.You had a useless degree, a dead-end job, and more importantly, you were mortal.What could you possibly have to offer a god?

Loki smiled.“You’re my soulmate, drotning,” he replied.He reached for the gauntlet on his left arm and unbuckled it carefully.He removed it, then vanished it in a shimmer of green magic.You were awed by more magic use.You couldn’t help it.Magic was so rare on Earth, and _real_ magic was unheard of.Though the team could do some amazing things, none of them could do _real_ magic.Loki _could_ and you found it absolutely amazing.

Loki pushed up the sleeve on his left arm to display the words tattooed there.They were lit up the same as yours were, the same glowing green, the same gold sparkles.But they were the words you had spoken to him earlier.‘Oh gods, it really is you’ the words read, but without tone, without inflection. 

Had Loki misunderstood your awe for all those years he waited?Had he thought that his soulmate would deny him?

When you looked up into his eyes, you knew you could never deny the soulmate bond.You couldn’t deny this god.It was amazing that he was your soulmate.He wasn’t evil.You felt it, and he _had_ been mind controlled during the battle of New York. 

“I can’t believe we finally found each other,” you said softly.“I thought… I thought you’d returned to Asgard after the battle?”You knew that was what happened.Your question was how he was back.

Loki inclined his head.“I did return to Asgard to face the Allfather’s mercy for my crimes against Midgard-“

“Crimes that were mind control,” you replied defensively.

Loki chuckled and nodded his agreement.“I like you already, drotning,” he said with a smirk.“The allfather decided that my fate was to rot in the dungeons of Asgard for the rest of my days.Mother talked him around and he eventually decided I could come to Midgard and work with the Avengers as a form of penance,”

You nodded your understanding.That made sense.It also explained your sudden fascination with the Avengers’ Tower.Loki was in there and the soulmate bond drew you to him.The soulmate bond could apparently transcend the realms if your soulmate was from Asgard.“What…?” You paused, stopped, tried again as you gathered your words “What happens next?” You asked him softly.

Loki looked sheepish.“There are some things we need to discuss first,” he said gently and led you over to one of the couches.You followed him and took a seat.There were things to discuss.Your entire life had just been upended.“Thor is currently explaining the situation to your friend.He will meet us here and bring your things.So you do not need to worry about that,” he reassured you.“I don’t intend to destroy your life, but,” he hesitated and picked nervously at his hands.“I’m afraid there are some things that will have to change for you, being my soulmate,” he made it sound like a curse, being bound to him.You saw how bruised and easily hurt he was.Instinctively, you wanted to make it so he was never hurt like that again.You knew that was the soulmate bond talking.It drew you to each other, made it easier to get to know and care for the person on the other end of that bond.No one quite knew how the magic worked, just that it _did_ work.

“Like what?” You asked suspiciously.You didn’t like how this was sounding.Yes, you’d found your soulmate, and you were planning on getting to know him and building a relationship, but that took building and work, even for soulmates. You still had a life, still had an apartment, a shitty job (ok, you were willing to give that one up, especially for something better), and a life.You weren’t just going to give those things up.

Loki hesitated before he spoke again.“I don’t wish to take your independence, nor will I, but… I do have quite a lot of enemies, drotning.I wish to know you’re safe for one thing,” that was fair.All the Avengers had enemies.You only knew of one who had a soulmate and that was Tony and Pepper.Pepper usually lived in the tower and had security details when she was working.“And for another…” he hesitated, then reached for your hand.“May I?” He was perfectly polite. 

You didn’t know what he was up to, but you gave him your hand.There was no harm in that.When you did, power flared between you and you felt it not just from him.But from within you. 

“As I thought, drotning.The soulmate bond has given you the gift of the seidr, of Asgardian magic,”


	5. Chapter 5

You stared up at Loki in shock.No… he couldn’t be right… This had to be some crazy amazing dream.You desperately hoped it wasn’t a crazy dream.You wanted this to be real.You wanted it to be real that you’d found your soulmate. That you suddenly had magic. That your soulmate was a hot as fuck Asgardian god.

You wanted all of this to be real.

“I… have magic?” You managed to blurt out.“I can’t have magic.I’ve never-?” You protested.You’d never had any form of magic before and you’d never heard of anyone getting anything that major when the soulmate bond activated.The most you’d heard of was the ability to speak each others’ native languages. 

Loki chuckled.“Look around you, _drotning_ ,” he said fondly, gently, kindly.There was mischief and fun in his voice as well.

You blinked and looked around as he said and gasped.Around you, couch cushions, a remote, a Jarvis-screened tablet, and other odds and ends were floating, dancing in the air with green magic.“I’m doing that?” You asked softly as you looked at the various items.

“Yes, _drotning_ ,” Loki replied.“You gained Asgardian magic through the soulmate bond,” his smirk grew.“As well as the ability to speak Asgardian, possibly Allspeak,” you tilted your head at those words and finally realized that he hadn’t been speaking in English.But you’d understood him clearly.That, at least was normal with the soulmate bond.Magic?Magic was new. 

You stared at the floating objects in awe.“How-?” You started trying to ask more questions, but got interrupted by someone else coming into the room.

Loki chuckled.“How about we start with an easier question:what is your name, _drotning_?” He asked you gently. 

You blushed when you realized that you hadn’t told him yet.Too much had happened in such a short amount of time.“Sorry,” you said sheepishly.“My name is y/n,”

Loki smiled.“A pleasure to meet you, _drotning_ ,” he said with a smirk.

You tilted your head and looked at him curiously.“That word isn’t translating.What does it mean?” You asked.You were both still ignoring the things floating around you, though they were dancing less erratically in the air as you calmed.That was likely Loki’s strategy instead of scaring you with heavy magic lessons now, to let you calm down and accept everything going on. 

“It can be translated as ‘darling’,” Loki replied, though you heard the missing information in his words.There were other meanings as well.Though you accepted the first meaning for now.Loki was your soulmate, there was plenty of time to grill him for more information later. 

“And you said you put a spell on your soulmate tattoo?” You asked, curious.He had mentioned that in the theater.

He inclined his head and you saw a slight purple tint to his cheeks.“I’ll…” he shook his head.“You’ll understand why once Thor gets here,” he promised.He wasn’t quite ready to spill that secret yet.You nodded, accepting that for now.Thor would be on his way back to the tower as soon as he dealt with the mess at the movie theater. 

You noticed as you were talking to Loki that the things around you finally stopped floating.

Loki gave you a proud smile when he saw that you noticed.“Well done, _drotning_ ,” he said fondly.You saw the gears turning in his mind, plans and plots already forming.You guessed that he wanted to teach you to use magic now that you had it.At least, that was the obvious conclusion.

You couldn’t help your blush at the praise, from a god nonetheless.Butterflies took up residence in your stomach as something lower _also_ responded to that praise, to the seductive purr in his voice.Was he even aware his voice did that, or was it just a natural thing?

That was neither here nor there and your thoughts and conversation were interrupted again, this time by the elevator dinging.You both turned your attention to the elevator as the doors opened.You noted that Loki’s posture had turned defensive and he suddenly had a dagger in his hand. 

He visibly relaxed when he saw that it was Thor stepping out of the elevator, carrying your purse, which made Loki snicker.“That was not very kind, brother,” Thor scolded Loki as he approached.He handed you your purse and turned his attention to you while you cuddled it close like it was a plushie.You were overwhelmed and trying not to let it show.But you were in the presence of not one, but _two_ Norse gods.You felt being a bit overwhelmed was to be expected.Thor gave you a kind smile. “Congratulations, lady, brother,” he told the pair of you.“A completed soulbond is a wonderful thing,” he glanced at his own arm and you saw a line of text in runes there.The words on Loki’s arm were clearly in English.No wonder he’d cast a spell on them.He’d probably thought it the only way to find his soulmate.

Loki stiffened a little and you sensed tension between the brothers.“Thank you, brother,” he said softly, clearly trying to be kind to Thor. 

Thor smiled at you.“The situation at the theater is handled.Lady Sophie requests that you contact her via mobile phone when you are able,” he said brightly, proud of himself for delivering the message.You nodded your agreement a little dumbfounded.

You turned at footsteps coming into the room. “Hey, Reindeer Games, what’s with this PR mess at the movie theater? You’ve only been here two days, aren’t you supposed to be on your best behavior?And house arrest?” The voice belonged to none other than _the_ Tony Stark.“Who’s the girl?” He added when he saw you.

Loki stood and suddenly his gentle, caring, and princely demeanor was gone.He was dark and protective and moved closer to you.“Thor has dealt with the mortals.And this is my soulmate, Lady Y/N. Who you _will_ treat with respect,” he glowered at Stark.

Tony just stared at you, then to Loki.“ _You_ have a soulmate?”


	6. Chapter 6

Loki stiffened at Stark’s words.His entire body tensed for a moment.It was nearly indiscernible, but you were close enough to sense it and notice the slight change in his body.Or perhaps it was a soulmate thing.You hadn’t really done much research on the soulmate bonds.You hadn’t had a soulmate, so it hadn’t been a priority to research exactly what abilities you could gain from finding your soulmate. 

It was quickly becoming a priority in your life.

You noticed Loki stiffen, but Thor seemed to be the only other one who did.And he didn’t react quickly enough.Loki was on his feet in a moment.“Pardon me for a moment, drotning,” he told you while you stared up at him in shock.He gave a meaningful look to Thor, one you couldn’t quite decipher at the moment, then strode toward Stark all in one graceful movement.

You barely had time to comprehend what had happened before Loki had strode across the room.Thor moved closer to you and you finally understood the look Loki had given him.He was telling Thor to look after you while he did… whatever he was going to do.You were going to have to have a conversation with him about his perception of you being a helpless mortal.That wasn’t going to fly, though you understood his concern now that he finally had found you.Still, you weren’t going to put up with him treating you like a fragile porcelain doll. 

You didn’t have long to wait to find out what Loki was up to.By the time you’d figured out the look he’d given Thor, Loki was across the room and had grabbed Stark by the throat, easily lifting him off the ground with one hand. 

You jumped to your feet.“Loki!” You protested.You started to go to him to get him to stop strangling Stark.You were halted after a single step by unmovable warm arms around you, holding you to an equally warm unmovable Thor.You squirmed, but were no match for the god’s strength.“Thor! Let me go!” You protested

“No, lady.Wait a moment.Everything is alright,” Thor reassured you as he held you tightly to him.His arms were a vice around you and your back was pressed against his warm chest, your arms pinned to your sides. 

“How is everything alright?” You demanded. 

Loki was holding Stark in the air. By the throat.Stark’s hands scrabbled at Loki’s on his neck.“I put up with your unwarranted derogatory comments toward _me_ ,” Loki growled, glaring daggers at the mortal man. “I will not tolerate any such negativity toward my soulmate.She has done nothing to deserve it,” his grip tightened on Stark and he strode toward the wall of windows, carrying Stark easily with one hand.His voice was a snarl and he was using his patented murder strut as he was literally going to murder Stark. 

Before you could do anything to get out of Thor’s freakishly strong grip, Loki threw Stark out of the window.Loki threw Stark out of the window.Loki defenestrated Stark.

Fuck!

Loki had thrown Stark out of the window. 

No one seemed to care.

Loki calmly stepped to the side and observed his handiwork as Stark fell toward the ground yelling.

You somehow managed to squirm out of Thor’s arms and ran over to the window.“Loki! Stark! What did you-?” You demanded.The window was definitely broken and you saw Stark falling toward the street below. 

Loki’s cold arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you away from the window.“Easy, drotning,” he soothed when you were safely away from the broken glass.“The tin man will be just fine,” he told you.You looked up at him with panic and horror in your eyes.

You didn’t understand how Stark would be alright and would survive being fucking defenestrated from like thirty stories up.At least, you didn’t understand until something red and gold went flying out of the window after Stark.One of the famous Iron Man suits. 

That was also why Loki had pulled you out of the way, so the suit wouldn’t knock you out of the window after Stark. 

Loki shifted to wrap an arm around your shoulders and lead you back toward the couch.“It’s alright, drotning,” he reassured you again.

“Yes, the suit will save him,” a female voice said from the elevator as it dinged.You looked over and saw two men and the female speaker.You recognized them all from interviews and pictures of the team: Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, and Clint Barton. There was absolutely no doubt then that this really was the Avengers’ tower.The Avengers were here.

You had to fight not to fangirl over them all being there.

“Yeah, he tends to get defenestrated a lot when he annoys people.I think Lokes here is going for a record already,” Barton teased.You expected that he wouldn’t be on Loki’s side after the mind-control thing, but apparently he’d forgiven Loki, or realized that Loki was mind controlled too at the time.

Loki rolled his eyes.“Not nicknames from you too, hawk,” he grumbled, puffing up like an affronted cat.Names seemed important to the god.You’d keep that in mind.Though you had a feeling that there were different rules for you than for the others.

Still, you would have to be careful not to be defenestrated too.

“Stark programmed the suit to save him after the first time he was thrown out the window,” Natasha explained as the three of them approached.Loki’s grip on you tightened a little protectively.He didn’t quite trust Thor’s friends, it seemed. Stark had mentioned something about the short time he’d been there.And something else about house arrest. 

You looked over at the window again as Tony flew back in wearing his Iron Man suit.“Reindeer Games, fix the window,” he told Loki grumpily when the faceplate lifted.

Loki rolled his eyes again, but gestured to the window, which repaired itself with a shimmer of green magic. 

“So, when’s your soulmate moving in?” Stark asked.

Moving in?

Wait-

What??


	7. Chapter 7

Moving in?

It was all too much.

In less than an hour you’d found your soulmate.Your soulmate was a Norse god.And an Avenger. Norse gods were real.You were _in_ the Avengers tower.And in the presence of the actual fucking Avengers.You had magic.Loki was your soulmate. 

And now they wanted you to move in?

You couldn’t believe it.It was all happening so fast and all at once.

You weren’t quite sure how you hadn’t fainted and had a full-on panic attack by then.Sheer stubbornness? That was the only thing you could think of.You really needed time to process.

Instead, you were standing in the common room of the Avenger’s tower, with Loki’s arm casually around your shoulders, wearing a fucking Avengers T-shirt having been spirited away from watching an Avengers movie. 

You would be embarrassed to be in the tower fangirling and wearing an Avengers shirt in the Avengers tower, but with everything else going on, you couldn’t spare the braincells to be embarrassed over that.You could deal with that emotion later. 

Right now, you had a more pressing issue. 

“You… want me to move in?” You asked Loki and the team, confused and frankly overwhelmed by the prospect.Your fangirl heart couldn’t take it. 

Loki groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I hadn’t gotten to ask her yet, moron,” he grumbled at Stark in particular.“I was _trying_ to have some tact and ease into things as much as possible…” Loki had been extraordinarily gentle with you, especially considering the reputation he had. 

It was to be expected, since you were just a normal boring human until that evening. 

Nat huffed “Stark, I think you’ve caused enough trouble.Let Loki settle things with his soulmate,” she said and moved to Stark, grabbing him by the ear to drag him from the room.She grinned over at you. “Nice to meet you.I hope you _do_ stay.We could use more girls around here!” She said brightly and proceeded to drag Stark from the room.Barton and Cap followed her, figuring it safer to follow the assassin than deal with her anger later. 

Loki sighed in relief when they were gone and helped you ease back onto the couch.“I apologize for them, drotning,” he told you gently, then glared at Thor until his brother went to the other end of the room to give you some semblance of privacy.“There can be a bit of privacy issue here…” you understood that you were in one of the public rooms of the tower, and it was natural for everyone to be curious, especially about Loki’s soulmate of all people to fall into their lives.

You took a couple of steadying breaths.This whole thing really was overwhelming.“You want me to move in?” You asked him again.Your brain was stuck on that point for good reason.It was kinda important. 

More important than getting lost in Loki’s gorgeous green eyes.Though that was surely tempting.

So was kissing him.And other things…

You blamed how hot he was for those intrusive thoughts.It was really all his fault.

Loki took a moment to gather his words, to figure out how best to explain.He finally nodded. “Yes, drotning. There are multiple reasons,” he said before you could question why.“First, it would be much safer for you here.There are plenty who would hurt the soulmate of _any_ of the team to hurt the team,” he was wording his plea carefully, trying to make it sound like it wasn’t just about him. Any of the Avengers’ soulmates would be in danger.“And the enemies I have wouldn’t hesitate to hurt you to get to me,” he added with haunted pain in his eyes.You wanted nothing else in that moment but to ease that pain for him.He gave you a small smile and placed his hand on the words on his own arm.You realized from his expression that he felt your intention through the bond.That he’d felt how much you wanted to help him.

You waited quietly and as patiently as you could.You wanted to know his reasons, wanted to know if they were good reasons to move into this strange place.Unless they were crazy, you were definitely escaping your apartment and moving in here.This place was huge and your apartment was a cracker box.And the rent was crazy.

His smile remained as he continued.“The second reason, is that you have magic now and magic needs to be taught or it goes haywire,”

“And clearly you would be the one to teach that,” you replied.Really, who else would be able to teach you Asgardian magic?

Loki inclined his head “Exactly so,” he agreed. “Plus there are other things you’ll need to learn, being soulbound to one of the princes of Asgard, but those can be gone over in time,” he reassured you quickly.He was trying not to overwhelm your mortal mind.You appreciated the effort, though you questioned if it was too little too late at this juncture.“My third reason is entirely selfish,” he admitted with a cheeky grin.“You can’t blame a man for wanting his soulmate nearby,”

You laughed at that.“No, I definitely don’t blame you at all for that,” you replied as you tried to logically think it over. 

“Before you fret over logistics, I am not suggesting that we share a bedroom at this juncture,” his tone made it clear that he wouldn’t force himself on you, even if you were soulmates.“There are plenty of bedrooms in the tower and at least three empty ones on the floor I live on.Stark is setting one up for your use, whether you officially move here or not,”

You’d have your own space? Plus all the amenities of the tower?That sounded amazing. 

You dreaded the next question, but it had to be asked.“And… rent?” You asked softly.You lived in an apartment that you could barely turn around in and barely afforded.There was no _way_ you’d be able to afford to live in the tower, in the middle of the city, and the most high tech building _in_ the city. 

Stark laughed from where he peeked in from the kitchen.So much for privacy.“There’s no rent, kid.Avengers and soulmates get free room and board.If you need a job, I’m sure Stark Industries or SHIELD has something available that you can do.Hell, Fury might just assign you to Loki-sitting duty,”

You snorted at that last. Loki-sitting?That sounded ridiculous.Loki huffed and blushed.He clearly wasn’t trusted yet.He’d said as much earlier, something about house arrest.There was so much that you still needed to learn about everything going on.

But first…

A place with no rent?

Even without all the other perks, you were sold on the idea.

“No rent?Plus all of Loki’s reasons? I’m definitely moving in,” your mouth said before your brain had made a conscious decision. 

But really, what other choice _was_ there to make?


End file.
